


О, любимая

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, UST, Несчастливый финал, ООС, Пост 3 сезон, Упоминание самоубийства, ангст, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: Адора не знает, за что теперь ей бороться. Адора больше не знает, что может занять место самого дорогого. Адора не знает, чего теперь хочет.Зато Катра знает. И Катра получит.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	О, любимая

Комната была маленькой. Стены - сплошной металл, никаких окон и, спасибо древним, сквозняков. Низкая лежанка, серая дверь в уборную.

Роскошь, по сравнению с тем, где Адора провела последние три месяца. Она слабо помнила, как оказалась здесь: затянувшийся бунт лишил ее каких-либо сил, а постоянный холод и сырость усугубили состояние - сильнейшая солдатка была практически убита условиями и своей собственной гордостью. Зеркала в комнатах не было, но Адора и так представляла как выглядит: обессиленная, изможденная, подлатанная магией, с синяками по всему телу и паклей отросших волос. Единственное отличие от последних осмысленных ее воспоминаний о себе - она чистая и в другой одежде. Работа лекарей.

Кривая улыбка расчертила ее лицо. Да, лекарей. Не той, кто отчаянно хотела ее убить. Не той, кто отчаянно хотела забрать поверженную Ши-ру себе. Конечно, это все просто лекари, а не она. Не темная яростная сущность, не затеявшая кровавую баню сумасшедшая, конечно нет.

Конечно нет.

Звучит так бредово, что Адоре еле хватает сил не захохотать в голос. Еще немного, и она станет такой же сумасшедшей, для этого даже не понадобиться отправлять ее на Звериный остров. Ей хватит этих четырех стен и собственных воспоминаний о мертвых. Они терзают ее днями и ночами, ей снится смерть каждого в отряде, каждые пустые глаза, которые она закрыла собственной ладонью.

Первой была Перфюма: она защищала обычных жителей и не смогла дождаться подкрепления. Когда Фроста и Скорпия оказались на месте, все уже было кончено. Потом - Морской ястреб. Его тело было показательно вывешено на воротах морского царства. Перерезанная глотка, говорящие острые отметины когтей - все знали, кто это сделал. Сомнений не было никаких. Адора до сих пор чувствует вес тела на своих руках, запах запекшейся крови, визги чаек и нечеловеческий крик Мермисты. Она была следующей: пожертвовала собой, чтобы Ши-ра смогла уйти. Все знали, что это дорога на смерть. 

Ее никто не остановил.

Тела они не нашли.

После потери Мермисты все изменилось, и сопротивлению пришлось окончательно уйти в подполье. Никто не мог сказать точно, что будет завтра. Они и раньше висели на волоске, но потеря троих ведущих бойцов за такое короткое время уничтожила все их планы. Тогда-то все и покатилось по наклонной.

И Адора могла поклясться, что это ее вина. Эта вина душила ее холодными ночами, пока она фокусировалась на капающих с трубы каплях. Все сопротивление держалось на ней, но когда меч был сломан, она просто стала обузой. Лишним грузом, абсолютно бесполезной. Ненужной.  
И никакие уговоры не могли ее переубедить. 

Она не собиралась бросать друзей, но чувство бессилия душило ее, кромсало, убивало изнутри. Когда они хоронили Перфюму, когда хоронили Ястреба, когда вместо тела Мермисты нашли лишь ее трезубец. Последней каплей стал Боу. Он не имел никаких сил, он был обычным лучником, который хотел спасти своих друзей и избавиться от Орды раз и навсегда.

Он был первый, кто заметил западню, но не успел сказать и слова. Прямое попадание в сердце, практически мгновенная смерть. Именно этот момент Адора могла назвать переломным. Боу был их с Глиммер поддержкой, был их стержнем и опорой, был тем, кто методично заливал фундамент их дружбы, поддерживая других и себя. Без Боу все стало иначе. Адора догадывалась, что Глиммер любила Боу не так, как любила Адору. Сильнее. И важнее, намного важнее. 

Она помнила их диалог, который случился после битвы. Глиммер стояла у тела, в палатке кроме них никого не было. Она плакала. Это были те слезы, из которых рождается сталь. Сталь Глиммер была закаленной. 

\- Я не хочу сейчас ни с кем разговаривать, - она даже не повернулась.  
\- Глиммер… - Адора сделала один шаг, последний шаг навстречу.  
\- Особенно с тобой, Адора, - Глиммер не обернулась. И вот тогда, именно тогда, Адора поняла, что все разрушено. Все, что строил Боу, держалось только на нем. Без него все было напрасно.

Очень больно, когда смерть твоего друга означает потерю смысла для твоих людей. Очень больно, когда ты не можешь дать им новый смысл.

Сопротивление училось вести партизанскую войну: быстрые смертоносные набеги, поломки, разрушения, будто вандалы в ночи. Невозможность дать настоящий, честный бой бесила до звезд в глазах. Но они теряли солдат, потом начали терять и мирное население - их начали сдавать. За еду, деньги, обещание защиты - буквально отовсюду сыпались предательства. Адора ничего не могла с этим сделать. Поэтому она шла и боролась, из последних сил, на топливе из боли и потерь. Никто больше не удерживал ее - не после того, как Глиммер на всеуслышание сказала, что только бывшая солдатка Орды способна привести их к победе. 

И послала ее на убийственное задание. Адора вернулась. Она возвращалась всегда: побитая, без сил, без пальца, с ранами. Ее помощники возвращались редко.

Последней, кто умер за ее спиной, стала Фроста. За четыре года войны она больше не напоминала ребенка - серьезная, с хмурой печатью войны на лице, вся острая и еще угловато неправильная. Уже не ребенок, но еще не взрослая. И никогда им не станет. 

Она прикрывала Адоре спину при экстренном отходе с фанфарами. Секунда промедления из-за яркой вспышки. Секунда. Лед разлетелся осколками вокруг.

Кровь полилась у нее изо рта, она будто хотела что-то сказать, но не могла. 

Эту смерть ей не простили. 

Люди вообще не склонны прощать любое расхождение с их мечтами и желаниями. Глиммер Адоре так и не простила.

Дальше она ходила на задания одна. Она потеряла еще два пальца, получила шрамы по всему телу, и два раза чуть не оказалась в западне. С ней сохранилась нечеловеческая регенерация, но Ши-ра будто отвернулась от нее, ушла куда-то. Наверное, ей нужен был кто-то сильнее потерявшей какой-либо смысл бороться слабачки. Наверное, ей нужен был кто-то не сломанный войной. Таких уже не осталось.

Последнее предательство стало решающим - какая-то зеленая чешуйчатая пакость, корчащая из себя артиста, прокралась в их лагерь, взяв другой облик. Адора была там - лечилась после не особо удачной миссии. Иногда она малодушно думала, что лучше бы умерла бы там, где-то на территории Орды с дыркой в пузе, чем видела это.

Их загоняли, как скот. Они дрались, понимая, что выжить не удастся. Они убивали, чтобы не быть убитыми. Адора сражалась плечом к плечу с Глиммер - последний раз в своей жизни. Глиммер глушила солдат, отбрасывала их с холодной безжалостностью прямо под копье Адора. Многие забыли, что королева Эфирии была первым Генералом армии своей матери. 

Глиммер этого никогда не забывала. 

Она умерла как воительница - с оружием в руке.  
Она умерла от жестокой когтистой руки.

Адора хотела отгрызть эту руку, оторвать ее, оставить истекать кровью, заставить страдать.

Адора больше не хотела любить эту женщину.

Катра возвышалась над телом опрокинутой Глиммер. Она ухмылялась куском губы и щурилась на Адору одним уцелевшим глазом. Заключение в изнанке миров не было к ней милосердно - после падения в бездну она потеряла руку и получила изуродованное лицо. До Адоры доходили слухи, что она лечится и заимела протез, но за весь год она не встретилась с ней лицом к лицу ни разу. 

Она бросилась на Катру с яростью, со всей болью, со всей силой, что у нее еще осталась. Она никогда бы не смогла превратиться в Ши-ру на силе ненависти, но зато она могла убивать и стала в этом лучшей.

Они боролись в кругу из солдат Орды - те не шелохнулись, остановленные властной рукой. Не дернулись ни когда Катра упала, ни когда практически влетела в живое заграждение. Она лежала прямо на песке и бестрашно, сумасшедше смотрела в чужое лицо. Адора могла ее убить.

Она занесла копье. Она целилась прямо в скалящиеся остатки лица, прямо в нечеловечески хохочущее животное, азартно орущее “Давай!”.

Адора ударила в плечо. Это оказалось ошибкой.

Острие копья соскользнуло с чего-то металлического под одеждой, попало между сочленений и с громким хрустом сломалось. Это был конец.

\- О, Адора… - Катра текуче поднялась, вертя в руках отломанное острие. - Ты все такая же слабачка.

Она хрипяще засмеялась, что-то неправильно забулькало и защелкало у нее в груди. Катра больше не была человеком. Она размахнулась и бросила острие прямо под ноги Адоре. Оно покатилось по пески, сверкая острыми гранями и остановилось прямо у ботинка.

\- И что ты теперь будешь делать, - Катра сипло выдохнула и улыбнулась остатком рта, - любовь моя?

Адора наклонилась и подобрала осколок. Это был конец. Напротив - женщина, которая больше не была человеком, вокруг - куча солдат, подчиняющихся любому кивку своей командирши, за спиной - тело последнего важного человека, умершей, как героиня.

Она сжала осколок покрепче. Другого пути у нее не было. Движение было быстрым, ей не нужно было примеряться - не той, кто думал об этом каждую новую ночь, когда она оставалась живой, а все вокруг нее умирали. Не когда мысль об этом жгла голову и тело, не когда она сжимала нож Морского Ястреба каждую ночь, давая себе зарок - как только ей не останется за кого бороться, как только все зайдет слишком далеко и больше не будет выхода, она сделает это. Перережет артерию, бросится с обрыва, подставится под чужой нож. 

Выхода не было.

Она не успела - острие воткнулось в шею совсем рядом с пульсирующей веной, совсем неглубоко. Ее окружила толпа солдат, скрутила, не обращая внимания на крики и сопротивление - против пятерых она была не боец.

Катра приближалась к ней практически танцуя, грациозно, будто порхая над заляпанным кровью песком. Она наклонилась, выдыхая жаркий воздух из легких прямо ей в лицо. Казалось, что от нее пахнет мертвым смрадом. 

\- О, Адора, - она нежно потянулась рукой к шраму на щеке, - о дорогая моя, моя любовь, - она легонько подцепила искусственным железным когтем протеза выпавшую коротенькую прядь волос, - неужели ты думаешь, мое сокровище, что после этого года, когда я сохраняла тебе, так отчаянно желавшей умереть, твою бесконечно драгоценную жизнь, я дам тебе так глупо покончить с собой?

Это был конец. Ничего больше не имело смысл, ни один из ее самоотверженных поступков больше не имел оправдания, все эти смерти ее напарников, все они…

Она не понимала, что плачет. 

А потом было больно. 

Первый месяц она помнила плохо. Кажется, она пыталась напасть на стражников, но получала только заряд электрошокера в бок и отрубалась. Ничего острого не проносили специально, даже простых столовых приборов, не то что ножей. Кажется, в какой-то момент она попыталась задушиться собственной одеждой. Эти события она помнила уже плохо - ей начали давать наркотик. Месяц как в тумане, пока ее не стало выворачивать от еды и еды. Потом ее начали лечить. Насильно, конечно. Она не ела, все также пыталась бросаться на охранников, даже с лекарями вела себя неадекватно.

Катра не приходила к ней, по крайней мере, Адора не помнила этого. Но видимо за три месяца она разобралась со своими бесконечно важными делами. Все в обстановке комнаты кричало, что тут можно жить. Без излишеств, но долго, в одиночестве, без ремней на руках и сильно острых углов, о которых можно разбить себе голову.

Да, Адора зашла довольно далеко в своих попытках.

Мертвые не отпускали ее ни при одной из попыток. Они смотрели на нее. Их лица ничего не выражали, а глаза были пусты - мертвым все равно.

Жаль, что живым нет.

Скрючившись на лежанке, Адора просто лежала. Все слезы она выплакала давно. Оплакала и Боу, и Глиммер, Мермисту, Ястреба и всех остальных. Кажется, теперь ей оставалось только помнить и никогда не забывать, что произошло. 

Вряд ли бы, честно говоря, она могла забыть. Глиммер все чаще снилась ей. Просто смотрела, но этого было достаточно. Презрение, насмешка, боль, ненависть - все это легко читалось с ее изможденного войной лица. Иногда говорила: о непобедимой Ши-ре, которая завела своей самоуверенностью их всех в могилу. Как же, непобедимой. Адора ненавидела такие ночи. После них еще сильнее хотелось удавиться пайком, который ей неизменно выдавали каждое утро безликие солдаты в одинаковых шлемах. Иногда она спрашивала у них время; ей никогда не отвечали.

То, что творилось за стенами тюрьмы, казалось очень далеким и нереальным. А точно ли прошло три месяца? С чего она взяла? Может, прошло уже три года, все тела истлели, а прах развеялся по миру? Может уже никто и не помнит о ней, кроме редких лекарей и делающих обходы солдат. 

Последняя мысль была слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой. 

Она лежала спиной к двери, когда та злобно зазвенела металлом. Охрана никогда не входит внутрь, а лекари всегда стучат. 

Поступь была легкая и мягкая, поступь человека, который привык всю жизнь передвигаться крадучись. Поступь человека, которую она не хотела видеть никогда в своей жизни. Она вошла, и дверь лязгнула засовом с той стороны. 

О, какая восхитительная предусмотрительность.

Шаги мерно приближались. Сама по себе камера не была большой, но Адоре казалось, что эти несчастные четыре шага от двери до лежанки заняли целую вечность. Она никогда не боялась Катру, но видеть ее больше не хотела.

Катра. Девочка, которую она полюбила. Женщина, которую она возненавидела. 

\- И даже привет мне не скажешь? - Голос звучал также неровно, что-то хлопнуло у нее в груди, захрипело и умолкло. 

Адора не шевельнулась.

\- Даже так… - Катра бесцеремонно присела прямо на лежанку, критически близко, слишком близко… - А лекари говорили мне, что ты, наконец, ожила. Что больше не пытаешься себя убить, что разговариваешь с ними, пытаешься потревожить моих солдат своими вопросами… Видимо, они мне соврали.

Голос из ласкового медленно превращался в ядовитый змеиный яд. Адоре казалось, что он затекает ей в рот, не дает дышать, течет через ноздри и глотку прямо в легкие, попадает в желудок, оседает на языке. В этом была вся Катра - одним своим появлением она заполняла собой все пространство, окружала тебя смехом и ласковыми поддразниваниями.

Со временем от веселого смеха в ней осталась только половина ухмыляющегося рта, а поддразнивания сменились ядом, выжигающим нутро.

Адора молчала. 

Она слышала глубокий вздох, мерзкий булькающий звук и выдох. 

\- Знаешь, а я ведь навещала тебя, - Катра заговорила снова. - Когда ты лежала под лекарствами. Ты была такая светлая, белая. Смотрела в потолок и молчала, - она хмыкнула. - Но однажды, когда я пришла, ты была в сознании. Узнала меня даже. И знаешь, что ты мне сказала?..

Адора почувствовала, как вес на лежанке уходит в другую сторону и вздрогнула от нечеловеческого шепота прямо на ухо:

\- Ты сказала “не оставляй меня, Катра, я ведь люблю тебя”.

Это стало последней каплей. Адора ударила резко, без замаха нависшую Катру прямо в грудь и заорала от неожиданной боли. Она начала судорожно отползать назад, баюкая поврежденную ладонь. 

Катра засмеялась.

\- И правда живая, не соврали, - она хрипяще отсмеялась и встала. - Отдыхай, Адора. Нам предстоит с тобой долгий путь.

Она обернулась в дверях и нежно улыбнулась.

\- До встречи, любовь моя.


End file.
